Fly away
by Anubis
Summary: A lone figure walks the streets, living life like usual. I know that this character isn't in X-men Evo, but I think he sould be(hint hint). Rated pg for mild swearing
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character (you'll have to guess who it is)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the character (you'll have to guess who it is). I don't own the song "One Day I'll Fly away" from the Moulin Rouge soundtrack either.

The shadowed figure sat alone, contemplating his situation. He stared at the empty wallet in his hands, stolen from a snotty man of the street of New Orleans. He grinned as he remembered the man's reaction when he realized he no longer had the wallet or the $50 it held. The boy stood slowly, and exited his shabby apartment. He'd lived there for a while, saving the stolen money for a better room, a better life. 

__

I follow, the night…

Can't stand the light

When will I begin…?

To live again

He walked down the busy sidewalk, hiding behind the black sunglasses to shield his demon like eyes. Buildings passed, the neon lights reflected in his dark lenses. He pushed his hands in his pockets, and walked silently past the people that crowded the streets. Down, past the dark alleys, past the bars that smelled faintly of sweat, cigars, and beer. This side of town was tired, run down from the constant chaos of life.

__

One day I'll fly away 

__

Leave all this to yesterday.

What more could you're love do for me

When will love be through with me?

Why live life, 

From dream to dream?

He moved past the buildings, a creature of the night. Silent and uncaring, he never stopped moving. Never stopped his eyes from roaming for his next target. * _So many fools, just waitin' for dere poc'ets ta be picked*_ the figure thought. He rounded a building and waited for the traffic to cease to he could cross. Sleazy women stood on the curbs, beckoning drivers to pull over for a night of pleasure. They lit cigarettes, pulling the poison deep into their lungs.

__

And dread the day,

When dreaming

Ends…

He walked across the street, and pulled the trench coat he was wearing tighter. The night had become suddenly very chilly. He stopped at the corner of his favorite bar, waiting for the drunken soul to come bumbling out. He came here nearly every night to find his next meal. He listened for the heavy steps of his next victim, but the loud music and even louder shouting would cover footsteps. He heard a loud crash inside the building that sounded an awful lot like a person being thrown into a table. Curiosity took over, and he turned down the dark alley, climbing on a trashcan to see inside the dirty window. He wiped away the dust that created a fine blanket over the pane. His eyes circled around the room, looking for the cause of the racket. His eyes stopped searching when they reached the familiar body of his 'friend'. The man was only twenty, and he often stopped the boy from stealing money from others. He frowned at his battered body. ***_Probably got caught stealin'_*** He thought ironically.

__

One day I'll fly away,

Leave all this to yesterday.

Why live life,

From dream to dream?

He climbed of the trashcan, and rounded the corner, entering the bar. The familiar smell of booze and blood reached his nose. He walked silently to the man's unconscious body, and looked around the room. " 'ho did this?" he said in a low voice. The deadly tone caught the attention of all that were in the bar. He stood there, trench coat rustling around his ankles, blown form a slight breeze from the open door. " 'Ho did this?" he repeated a little louder. Two grizzly men walked forward, arms crossed across their chest. 

"What are you gonna do about it?" one of the men said, cracking his knuckles. The boy just smiled at his bravado, and pulled out one card. It was an Ace of spades, and he twirled it around his fingers. The two men followed his gaze, and saw the card he held. "Well, gent'lmen. Why don' you stick aroun' and find out," he said softly, throwing the card at them. It hit one in the chest, knocking him out when it exploded.

He grabbed the limp man from the floor, slung him over his shoulder. He carried the man out before the smoke and the shock cleared from the room.

__

And dread the day,

When dreaming

Ends…

He carried the limp body into the ally, and lay him gently against the wall. Crouching, he checked his injuries, making sure none were serious. Seeing nothing life threatening, he gently shook the man to try and wake him. He heard him groan, and sat back on his heels and watched the battered man wake. "Wha' tha hell…" the man whispered, putting a hand to his forehead. He hissed when his hand touched the bump that was growing on his brow. "You don' look to good, _Mon ami_," the boy said, standing up. The man just chuckled, and using the wall as support, he stood up as well. "I'll live," he muttered. The boy shrugged his shoulders and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" the man asked. The boy just gave a sly grin and continued to walk on. "Wait!" the man, said. The boy turned once more to face the man's beat up body. He started to dig in his pockets, and muttered, "I'll reward ya for savin' my ass." 

"No need, _Mon ami_," the boy said. "It has been tak'en care of." And with that final sentence, the boy walked of into the night, searching for relief from his feelings. Suspicious, the man checked his pockets. He reached into his coat pocket, and felt nothing. "Damn thief," he said, smiling at the spot where the boy once stood. 

__

One day I'll fly away,

Fl, fly…

Away

Please review!!!


	2. Meeting You

Author's Notes: You peeps really like, huh ****

Author's Notes: You peeps really like, huh? And you want me to do a sequel! ::GASP:: How do you do that? You make the next chapter a song fic too! And since you asked so nicely, I'll give ya what ya want. (And would you believe I wrote that in twenty mins? =P) Also, I'm sorry If I mess up both Remy and Rogue's accents. It's REALLY hard to write them. 

Disclaimer: I own the X-men! (Not really but anywayz) NO!!!!!!!!! NOT THE TELETUBBIES! ::Runs off screaming at the little…things. What are teletubbies newayz? :: And I don't own "Have you ever" by Brandy. SO no sueing for either one, k?

Rogue was leaning against the railing of one of the docks of New Orleans, watching the sun set. It was very beautiful, but it made her lonely. She could never fully enjoy a sunset by herself. She would never be able to hold her love, feel his skin against her's. If she did, he would die. She would steal his life right out from under his fingertips. She closed her eyes, shielding the pain from the world around her. Hiding the pain that threatened to swallow her whole. She calmed herself, trying to push away her feeling like she had done so many times before. They hovered at the edge of her mind, never out of reach. She turned back to the sun set, not really noticing how the water and the sky seemed to meld together. She never noticed the colors visibly brighten; only to bleed into each other, creating oranges and purples and pinks. She was far to buried in her mind to even see the sun, a blazing ball of crimson, melt into the hungry ocean. She held in the tears as the faint stars began to shine, pinpricks of light in the blanket of darkness. She never moved, hardly breathing in the humid southern air. She had been in New York too long; the humidity almost bothered her. 

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much

It made you cry

Have you ever needed something so bad,

You can't sleep at night

Have you ever tried to find the words?

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever

She finally pulled herself away from the darkening waters and walked back to the normal bustle of New Orleans. Her normally bright green eyes were dull, clouded over with unhappiness. She wasn't watching where she was going, and accidentally bumped into a boy about her age. She excused herself, and started to walk on when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and saw that he was restraining her, and pushed her into an alley. Her anger risen, she tried to pull her arm from his grasp. She was shocked to feel it tighten, like a clamp. She looked at him, remembering the stories she had seen on TV about the girls who had gotten raped in a place like this. She opened her mouth to scream, but he seemed to read her mind and quickly covered her mouth. She silently cursed his gloves, as they were the only things keeping her from escaping. She tried again to get out of his grasp, but was unable to get away. He pushed her up against the wall, and she felt his hands hovering just above her thighs. He reached into her pockets, and pulled out her empty wallet. She sighed; relieved that was all he wanted. She watched him open her wallet, but he found nothing. She wasn't crazy enough to carry cash around in such a noticeable place in New Orleans. He reached below her again, but this time she knew his intentions. She screamed against his hand, squirming away from him. Just as his hand closed around her waist, she cried out in surprise as he was pulled away by some unseen hand.

Another body was holding Rogue's assailant at arm length, hand grasping his throat. Her rescuer turned to face her and said calmly, "You alright, _chere_?" Rogue just nodded, to shocked to make her vocal cords work. She turned her nervous gaze to the boy that had been feeling her up. She glared at him, and punched him in the temple. His head reeled back from the blow, then fell forward, unconscious. She smiled contentedly, and watched as her rescuer let his limp body drop to the ground. She looked at him then, really looked at him. He wore dark sunglasses, even though there was no sun out. A long trench coat was blowing gently around his ankles. Light brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Without thinking, she reached up and took off his glasses. Red demon like eyes looked back at her, unsure of how to react. Her heart fluttered gently in her chest. 

__

Have you ever been in love 

Been in love so bad

You'd do anything to make them understand

Have you ever had someone steal your heart away?

You'd give anything, to make them feel the same

Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart?

But you don't know what to say

And you don't know where to start…

Jolted from his surprised thoughts, he looked almost afraid and reached out for his glasses. He snatched them from Rogue's hands and slipped them on self-consciously. She blinked, scolding herself silently for being so brash. "Ah'm really sorry. Ah don't know what came ova' me." She started, backing away from him in horror. Why did she do that? He had come to save her from being raped, and she had discovered the very things he wanted to hide. What possessed her to do that?! She continued to back away, babbling apologies left and right. "Wait, _chere_," the boy said in a deep Cajun accent. He reached out a hand and caught her wrist, keeping her from running away from him. She wasn't afraid of him. She hadn't called him a freak or a demon like so many others had. She looked down at his hand, frozen to the spot. He took a deep breath and pulled all of his wits back to him. "Remy didn' mean ta scare ya _chere._ You just surprised ole' Remy. No 'arm done," he said, turning on his charm. He pulled her closer to him, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She followed him as he led her out of the alley and back to the busy streets. "Now what Remy can't figur' out, is why a beautiful gerl like you, _chere_, is doin' with that…creature back thera'," Remy said. He was walking her down the streets to a nearby park. He didn't know why he was sticking around her. She just seemed so different from other girls he'd met. And she wasn't afraid…of what he was. She didn't seem to mind his red eyes. If he didn't know better, he'd think she actually liked them. 

__

Have you ever loved somebody so much

It makes you cry

Have you ever needed somebody so much?

You can't sleep at night

Heave you ever tried to find the words

But they don't come out right

Have you ever, have you ever…

"Well, Ah was just walkin' from tha docks after watchin' the sunset, when I bumped inta that creep back there. He surprised me, so Ah couldn't get any help. He tried ta rob me, but I didn't have any money," she babbled, still recovering from her shock at being mugged and saved by a man with red eyes all in one day. She wondered why he had red eyes, and whether he was a mutant too. Her thoughts were whirlwinds racing through her mind, she felt her knees get wobbly just by the warmth of his body through her shirt. But he never seemed to notice how he was affecting her. He just continued to walk on, chatting about this and that. Rogue never really heard him; her mind was far to busy reveling in his presence. She snapped out of her daze when he sat her down on a bench in a local park. She looked around her, and asked incredulously, "How did we get here?" Remy just chuckled and let his arm rest on the bench's back. "By the way, wha' is your name?" He asked. He was so caught up in his amazement, he had forgotten to ask her name. "Oh! Ah never did introduce myself," Rogue said. _Stupid, stupid!_ Her mind harassed her. "My name's Rogue." 

He smiled at her, his eyes still hidden behind his glasses. She longed to look into his eyes again. She was just amazed at their color and the intensity he harbored in them. "Rogue," he said, almost tasting each syllable. "And Ah guess your name is Remy," she stated. He nodded, the grin never fading. She found herself smiling in return. 

"Why did you save me?" Rogue asked. It had been bothering her for a while, and needed an answer. Remy turned away, a look of concentration on his face. She waited patiently, fidgeting only by drumming her fingers on the armrest. He shrugged his shoulders, his charismatic smile back in place. "To tell you tha' truth, _chere,_ Remy don' know why he saved ya. Just a feelin' inside, tellin' him ta do it." She nodded. It wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear, but at least he told the truth. His eyes studied her profile in the dark. It was beautiful, just like the rest of her. She was perfect, and he barely knew her. His knuckles were turning white from trying to hold him back. He wanted to hold her so badly, wanted to kiss her white cheek. He had looked in her eyes, and he had seen pain and fear hidden deep within. She might have gone through the same thing he had. He longed to feel her darkly painted lips brush his.

__

Have you ever found the one

You've dreamed of all your life

You'd do anything to look into their eyes

Have you ever finally found the one you've given your heart to?

Only to find that one won't give their heart to you

Have you ever closed your eyes and

Dreamed that they were there

And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care…

She felt his eyes on her face, and turned to look at him. He no longer held a smile on his face, and was staring at her. She looked into the dark lenses of his glasses, pleading him silently to remove them so she could see him, see what was going through his mind. "Remy?" she whispered, looking into the outline of his eyes. _Please don't hide from me,_ she thought. He just moved closer to her, his face only a few inches away from her's. She reached up slowly and pulled his glasses off again. He looked deep into her eyes, afraid of what he would find. Revulsion, disgust, and worst of all, fear. But nothing of the sort was there. All he found in her eyes was kindness, and gentleness. He lowered his head, bringing his lips closer to hers. She leaned forward. She could feel his warm breath caress her cheeks, bringing a slight flush of pink to blend with the white. He was only a breath away, his lips so near. They had nearly bridged the distance between them when an annoying ringing invaded their privacy.

__

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby?

What do I gotta do to get to your heart?

To make you understand how I need you next to me

Gotta get you in my world

Coz, baby I can't sleep

Rogue woke to the bright light of a Tuesday morning. Kitty was already out of bed and downstairs. Without her around, Rogue was able to throw the ringing machine into the nearest wall. It hit with a satisfying crash. She pulled the pillow over her head, trying to remember the dream. It was so real; there was no way it was a dream. But it had been. She now realized that if she had touched him, he would most likely be dead. Reality hit her, making her fully awake. She screamed into the pillow, muffling the sound, and slowly climbed out of the bed. Remy's eyes were strong in her memory, and his sweet Cajun accent filled her head. _Was it a dream?_

Please R&R!! I'd love to know what you think!!! 


End file.
